


the boy with certainly not a dragon as a tattoo

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2017 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, No Love Triangle, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamory, Regrettable Tattoos, Revelations, Workplace Relationship, only the happy polys here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: During their last pub crawl, Erwin accidentally told Eren about Levi's regrettable tattoo. Eren is hellbent on finding out what it is...





	the boy with certainly not a dragon as a tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiokushitaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/gifts).



> Requested by anonymous with the prompt: "What is this? 20 questions?"
> 
> This ficlet was inspired by the unforgettable [tattooed Levi](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com/post/147771966010/sciencefictioness-levi-with-a-tattoo-of-two) by [kiokushitaka](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com)

“You’re late.” Without looking up, Erwin continued chopping up fennel as if he held a personal grudge against the crisp green heads.

“Only ten minutes.” Eren snatched a cherry tomato and popped it into his mouth. “And it wasn’t my fault. Someone dragged me out to the bar when it was long past the bedtime for a solid and responsible young lad like me.”

Erwin had to admit that he had a point. It had been his own idea to go out for a drink, and somewhere between the third gin-tonic and 11 pm the thing had gotten out of control. It had taken him all his determination to crawl out of bed.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Eren donned an apron , gloves and a hairnet. He looked remarkably fresh for someone who had been dropkicked out of a bar for dancing _La Bamba_ on a table.

“Why isn’t the radio on?” Eren flicked on the ancient radio set, and Erwin winced at the volume of some post-grunge track mercilessly drilling into his eardrums. The younger man whistled as he began cleaning and slicing a crate of bell peppers.

Erwin relaxed a tad. Apparently Eren had forgotten about his alcohol-induced bout of oversharing. Levi would skin him alive if he -

“So, is it an animal?”

“What?” Erwin’s hands stilled, and he felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head.

Eren’s smile told him that he remembered every last syllable of last night’s conversation.

“Levi’s tattoo. Is it an animal?”

“Eren, can we just forget about this?”

“Like hell am I going to forget about this. You spilled that Levi has an unfortunate tattoo and expect me not to ask what it is? Come on.”

Groaning, Erwin crossed over to the coffee machine and filled the largest mug he could find. Maybe a dose of piping hot caffeine could soften his blazing headache a bit. Usually, he loved their food truck, surrounded by mouthwatering aromas and selling fresh pasta to their customers. Today, it would be taxing. Very taxing. He thought of the clams that waited for their preparation and gagged.

“Is there enough of the lemon pesto for today?” He tried to swerve.

“Yup. All the pre-cooked sauces are stocked up. We only need to get the veggies, seafood and meats ready. Is it a fluffy kitten? Please tell me it’s a fluffy kitten.”

“No, it’s not a cat. Eren -”

“Any other animal?”

“No animal.”

“A flower?”

“Uh…”

“Hah. Just one flower?”

“Eren. Please. Levi will kill me.”

“He will kill you anyway, so you might just as well tell me everything. So, one flower?”

Erwin closed the lid on the box of fennel and turned to the asparagus in hope of avoiding the clam for a while longer. “No, it’s not one flower.”

Eren beamed. “So, several, huh? Hm. What’s a classic choice of tattooed flowers… lilies… no, wait, roses. Is it roses?”

“What is this? 20 questions?”

Both men snapped around to the door. Levi’s arms were crossed, and his raised eyebrow said he was not amused.

“I thought you guys were long finished with preparations. Can’t I stay at my cousin’s for one fucking night without you messing up everything?”

He ignored his boyfriends’ chirped greetings of “Hi, honey” and “Good morning, darling” in favor of checking the fridge contents.

“And what’s this talk of tattoos and flowers?”

Guilty silence.

Levi turned around and regarded them both closely, instinctively homing in on Erwin, who scratched his head and shuffled his feet like an overgrown schoolboy.

“Oh no, you didn’t.”

“Levi, I -”

“He didn’t tell me on purpose, Levi, he just let it slip when he was drunk…”

“Eren, you’re not helping.”

“What? Levi, we only talked about bad life choices and stupid stuff we’ve done, and I said that you’re the only person I know who I think never did anything dumb, and then he said you had this regrettable tattoo. I swear, that’s all.”

Levi huffed with a hint of amusement. “Your opinion of me is far too flattering, Eren. I may appear to have my shit together now, but I certainly did my fair share of dumb stuff. Including getting a dumb tattoo.”

He sighed. “Well, I guess sooner or later you’ll get to see it anyway.” Levi and Erwin had already been an item for many years, while Eren had only recently changed his status as business partner and friend to boyfriend. 

Eren blushed slightly. “I, um, hope so. But what I don’t understand, why should a roses tattoo be embarrassing? Many people have flowers. As long as they aren’t terribly ugly -”

“Oh, the _roses_ are perfectly fine. It’s more the banner that says 'daddy'.”

“Excuse me?”

“And the dick.”

“I thought you just said dick.”

“I did.”

“Oh.”

Eren picked up a celery stem and nibbled on it thoughtfully. Erwin and Levi exchanged a glance and waited for him to mull it over.

“So you have a tattoo of a dick. With roses. And the inscription is 'daddy'.”

Levi inclined his head. “Accurate.”

“Hm.” More celery crunching.

“Why did you get that?”

Levi glanced at his watch. “That’s a story I’d rather share with enough time and after two or three beers.”

“Fair enough. Have you ever thought of changing it?”

Erwin looked up from the asparagus he’d been tending to while listening to their conversation. “And what should he cover it up with, a unicorn?”

“Don’t be silly.” Eren picked up two more stems. “I thought more about adding another dick. And have them crossed like swords.” He demonstrated with the celery and waggled his eyebrows.

Levi laughed and took a container of prawns from the fridge. “Maybe if you get me drunk enough, kid. And Erwin, for the love of God get some fresh air, you look like death.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
